Rabid Dog
|kanji = 病犬 |rōmaji = Yama Inu |japanese voice = Ryō Naitō (1999) Tetsuya Motomura (2011) |english voice = Stewart Burdett (1999) |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Enhancement |eyes = Black |hair = Red (1999) Reddish Brown (2011) |abilities = Fangs |Abilities = Fangs |image gallery = yes}} Rabid Dog (病犬, Yama Inu) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 He is killed when Uvogin spits part of Leech's skull through his head in a bullet-like manner. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Appearance Rabid Dog is a moderately tall, thin man. He has spiky, messy hair of a very dark red, pointy ears, and his most distinctive trait, sharp filed teeth. When he was killed, he wore a necked, long-sleeved dark purple shirt with beige pants and light brown shoes. Personality He is crass and a sadist. It is also believed that he like torturing his victims due to how his ability works. Plot Yorknew City arc Rabid Dog along with Porcupine, Leech and Worm first appear in front of the remaining Nostrade Family Bodyguards in the Gordeau Desert, each of them being sent by one of the Ten Dons to deal with the thieves of the Underground Auction. He along with Porcupine and Leech speculate how their target Uvogin is no ordinary thief and even noting that not only is he a specialist in his field of work, but also a professional killer. After three of the Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin; he asks the Shadow Beasts where are the auction items, while Rabid Dog in turn asks where are the mafia clients? Uvogin responds with they killed them all and asks again where are the auction items, Worm then appears from the back of him and punches him in the face, this however completely breaks his hand and bends it out of shape. Uvogin then punches Worm back in his face, smashing it in while popping out his right eye. This shocks Rabid Dog and the other two Shadow Beasts as Worm then retaliates by grabbing the same arm, Uvogin used to punch him in the face and drag it into the ground with him, pinning Uvogin. Seeing an opening to make a move Porcupine along with Leech and Rabid Dog get ready to make a move against Uvogin, whom uses his signature Hatsu "Big Bang Impact" to decimate the entire ground beneath him and reveals his Spider Tattoo. Aware now that Uvogin is part of the Phantom Troupe and when Uvogin taunts them by asking the remaining Shadow Beasts which one of them is next. After Porcupine gets irritated by Uvogin underestimating him. Rabid Dog and the other Shadow Beasts, charge head on towards Uvogin, with Rabid Dog saying he's the one that's going to die. Uvogin then proceeds to throw a punch directly at Porcupine, who then uses his Needling Body Hairs to cushion the blow and entrap Uvogin's arm. As Uvogin tries to shake off Porcupine off his arm, Rabid Dog seeing an opening creates a gaping wound near Uvogin's neck with his Enhanced Fangs. After Uvogin continues to struggle with Porcupine on his arm, Rabid Dog takes another bite out of Uvogin from his left leg. Rabid Dog taunts Uvogin saying that his muscles can only get him so far. Uvogin tries to throw a punch at Rabid Dog only to pause and lose strength. With Uvogin paralyzed sitting on the ground. Rabid Dog then compliments Uvogin for his toughness, but now the poison from his fangs is taking effect. He also states that the poison paralyzes the central nervous system and quickly prevents him from freely moving. And Rabid Dog spared his neck and head so he could feel pain and fear, and also wishes him pleasure. After Uvogin finishes off Leech by biting off the right side of his head, this catches Rabid Dog off guard acting surprised. Uvogin then asks why Rabid Dog is so surprised to see that someone else is able to bite while spitting out some of Leech's blood. Uvogin then tells Rabid Dog that his head and neck is plenty enough to kill him. Uvogin then spits out a chunk of Leech's skull, that acts like a projectile bullet that kills Rabid Dog even though he tried to block it with his hand, but goes right through it and through his face. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Rabid Dog is very influential within the mafia community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. Rabid Dog fights by Enhancing his speed and teeth to tear off chunks of flesh from his opponents. By doing so, he injects powerful neurotoxins capable of incapacitating voluntary muscles from the neck down, leaving his opponents aware of the pain. He fights using a hit and run style: attacking and then distancing himself from his opponent. When facing a foe with other Shadow Beasts, he waits for them to distract the enemy to attack unnoticed, thus showing moderate skills in analysis and strategical thinking. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Rabid Dog is very fast, effortlessly striking Uvogin and then backing away before the Phantom Troupe member could retaliate. He can also intercept a bullet shot at medium range. Enhanced Biting Power: Rabid Dog can bite off Uvogin's skin, which is so hard that even anti-tank missiles can barely scratch it. He is also very quick to do so. Moderate Resistance to Poison: Rabid Dog is likely immune to the tranquillizer secreted by his teeth. Nen Rabid Dog is an Enhancer. As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the mafia community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. He uses his Nen to make himself faster as well as increasing the power of his jaws and sharpness of his teeth. Although this combination would be enough to significantly injure or kill most opponents, he mainly resorts to it to paralyze them with the neurotoxins in his fangs. Rabid Dog is also fairly proficient at Zetsu, since he managed to near Neon Nostrade's bodyguards with only Melody and possibly Kurapika noticing. References Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Enhancers Category:Mafia community Category:Humans Category:Shadow Beasts